


85. dark as chaos

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [151]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Sarah and Helena get lost in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...and surprisingly, considering A. the premise B. the prompt C. who I am as a person, it is not heartbreakingly sad.

“Think we’re lost,” Sarah says, just to break the silence – because otherwise the only things in the world are the sound of crunching leaves and the wavering beam of their flashlights. Sometimes trees rise out of the dark and scare the absolute _shit_ out of her, but besides that it’s just the idea of the woods. Just the two of them, in the woods.

“We might be lost,” Helena says in a placating sort of way. Her flashlight beam jumps around a bit as she fights her way through a bush.

“Probably not, though,” she adds hopefully.

“Probably not?” Sarah says. She’s sure her skepticism rings through in her voice. “That’s not helpful, Helena. We’ve been out here for bloody – hours—”

“Actually it has only been twenty minutes.”

“— _and_ ,” Sarah says, voice getting louder, “we’re gonna be out here for bloody ever.”

“The woods are not so big,” Helena says. Pauses. “We may miss all the food, though. They will eat it before we get back.”

“God,” Sarah says, the word a sharp irritated sigh that comes out between her teeth. Helena doesn’t respond; they’re just tramping through the leaves, following – Sarah doesn’t even know. Moss. The stars. Maybe Helena can smell the food from here and they’re following that. She should have brought a map. Why didn’t she bring a map?

“Sarah,” Helena says. “I can hear you thinking too hard. Shh. We will be fine.”

“Or we’re gonna die out here,” Sarah mutters. Then she yelps _shit_ as something _brushes against her leg_ and scampers off into the woods.

“Oh!” Helena says. “A rabbit. Dinner.”

“Helena,” Sarah says hysterically, “we aren’t hunting down the bloody _rabbit_.”

“Mm,” Helena says, “but if we are trapped in these woods for _ever_ , Sarah, maybe we will need to start eating the bunnies.”

“Shut up,” Sarah mutters. Helena giggles a little bit to herself, wheezy—

And then her flashlight sputters and dies out. Sarah stops walking and swivels her own beam; Helena is staring at the flashlight in her hand, looking faintly bemused and slightly baffled. She looks up at Sarah and squints into the light.

“It went out,” she says.

“I noticed.”

Helena shakes it hopefully; nothing happens. “Oh,” she says. She pauses. She shakes it a little bit more.

“Stop,” Sarah says, “you’re gonna get – battery acid everywhere.”

“Is there acid in batteries?”

“I don’t know,” Sarah says irritably. “It’s the bloody name, isn’t it?”

She sweeps her flashlight beam back in front of them, but out of the corner of her eye she can still see Helena nodding. _Ah, of course. That makes sense_. Part of Sarah is frustrated by this, irrationally; she was almost hoping to get into a brawl with Helena over battery acid. It would give them something to do.

Helena starts hovering slightly closer – Sarah thinks about moths, can’t help herself. Her sister’s hands are in her pockets, and she’s looking up at the sky like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world as she moves closer in fits and starts. She looks like she’s about to start whistling. Sarah feels a warm kick of amusement despite herself.

“Glad it’s you,” she says, “out of everyone.” When Helena looks up at her (and blinks _again_ at the flashlight beam, like she’d forgotten it was bright), Sarah hastily amends: “If we _are_ stuck out here forever at least you can – kill the bloody rabbits.”

Helena opens her mouth to respond when there’s the short buzz of a vibration from her pocket. Her mouth closes. She rummages in her pocket and pulls out her phone, frowns at it.

“ _Sestra_ Alison says to please stop tramping around in the woods and come to dinner,” she says, sticking her phone in her pocket. She keeps walking several steps forward before she realizes Sarah has stopped; then she turns around, tilts her head to the side in confusion.

“You have your phone,” Sarah says, strained.

“Yes.”

“Your phone, with a flashlight.”

“Yes.”

“You have _data_ out here in the woods.”

“…yes.”

“Helena,” Sarah says slowly, “why didn’t you just open a bloody map.”

Helena looks at her. Her lips slowly fold between her teeth and her eyes go skittering off into the distance. With agonizing slowness she taps at her phone, shoulders hunched, movements like moving through syrup.

“Um,” she says, “I found the way back.”

“Great,” Sarah sighs. She can feel a headache banging at her temples. “Where are we going.”

Helena points in a direction and Sarah points her flashlight that way. “Come on, meathead,” she says, “let’s go home.” And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
